


The "Time Traveler's" Daughter

by rancheel



Series: The Master of Mystic Art's Daughter [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s), Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, the Strange's have a hard time with emotions prt 2890
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Silvia has a hunch that the Blip is what's been making her emotions go haywire and miss her mother. During lunch with Peter, he shows off some tech he was given that might just help Silvia with her problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> August 23rd, 2018 is when I first started brainstorming and creating Silvia as a character! This piece was going to be in celebration, but I lost interest in it. I eventually picked it back up since you're reading this! 
> 
> So much for me personally has changed. Canonically in the MCU timeline, life hasn't been too fun for Silvia either! I came up with the idea for this fic in earlier January of this year, not knowing that I would also suffer the loss of my mother just a few months after that. And since I've been going through the process of grief since May, I thought that I should try and write stuff centred around it (self projection into an OC? I can finally check that of my bucket list).
> 
> So I dug around in my phone notes for ideas one day, and then I found this idea I jotted down at 2 in the morning.

It was one of those days where she missed her mother.

You’d think that after 15 years since her mother’s death she’d be over it.

Well, _ technically _ it was 19 years, since she was Blipped out of existence in front of Wong and Bats in the Sanctum while she was studying a bit further on Astral Projection. Either way, she should be over it, completely fine. Have her Dad and be content. 

Except, Silvia really wasn’t. There were and are things that her father can’t really _ do _ as well as a mother could, she assumed. Maybe therapy’s in the cards for her to figure out what to do with herself, her recent thoughts about when she was hospitalized as a kid, and dealing with her mother’s death or whatever.

Silvia let out a loud groan in her room as she stared at the ceiling with her phone on her chest, Bats not even grunting in response as he slept next to her on the bed.

She was really alone in her room besides Bats sleeping on top of her covers.

Peter hasn’t texted her back to respond to the memes she sent and frankly? She was offended. It’s summer, and he was replying faster earlier in the day. She was probably overthinking it too much.

Silvia carefully moved to grab her phone from her chest and check her lockscreen to see if anyone _ besides _ Peter Parker has responded to her text.

She was met with her lockscreen of Tom Hiddleston.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Silvia seethed before just slamming her phone into the empty side of her bed, Bats now shifting to rest his head against her side.

Silvia let out another small huff as she ran her hands over her face. She needed a distraction. She’s _tired_ of just sitting in her room with no one texting her.

She’s the daughter of a Master of The Mystic Arts, and she’s bored? How does that make _ any sense? _

Silvia let her hand start to gently rub against Bats’ back as she tried to work out what to do in her head.

Making food could be an option. She hasn’t really eaten much today yet, and it’s the middle of the afternoon.

Before she even let her brain think of another idea she was already up and out of bed, grabbing her phone and openly apologizing to Bats for waking him up from his sleep as she left the door open to her bedroom so he could wander out if he pleased.

Silvia slipped her phone into one of the pockets of her sleep shorts, casually strolling down the long hall of the Sanctum to get to the open kitchen and dining area.

The afternoon sun was making the hallway brighter than usual, which gave Silvia a small pep in her step as she finally made it to the kitchen.

However, she stopped in her tracks as she watched what was unfolding.

Her father was leaning back in a chair as he held his mouth open for Wong to toss something in it, she could only assume.

What the fuck.

“What the hell are you two _ doing? _” Silvia questioned suddenly just as Wong tossed what looked to be a Frosted Mini Wheat piece into the air.

Stephen moved quickly to try and catch it into his mouth, groaning dramatically when it hit his forehead. He actually caught it in his hand afterwards, so he counted it as a win.

“We’re busy,” Wong said seriously as he eyed Silvia as she started to walk into the room now, her confused look still on her face just as Stephen popped the Mini Wheat into his mouth

“Busy?” Silvia started as neither Stephen or Wong made a move to speak. “Busy is throwing Frosted Mini Wheats into my father’s mouth on a nice day in the middle of June?”

Stephen and Wong looked at each other, only Stephen’s crunching being heard as he chewed the missed piece of cereal. Silvia opened the fridge to see what she had to work with.

“Yes?” Stephen answered finally as he covered his mouth to speak. Silvia snorted and shook her head before shutting the fridge.

“For two people who helped save The Avengers, you’re pretty dumb,” Silvia quipped with a small sigh, hearing small noises of interjections from the both of them before she spoke up again as she opened a few cabinets. “Do we not have any cookable food?”

Stephen was the first to speak after he took a few sips of almond milk from his glass on the table.

“I think we do, there should be some pasta noodles somewhere.”

Silvia let out a soft whine as she eyed the box of Penne before shutting the cabinet and turning around to push herself up onto the counter.

“Are you not wanting pasta?” Stephen questioned playfully, turning his head to look at his daughter as she started to kick her legs as she sat on the counter top.

“Not particularly. Remember my religion?” 

Stephen let out a hum of understanding as Wong grabbed a few pieces of Frosted Mini Wheats for himself.

“Right right, the_ ‘can’t have spaghetti unless it’s on spaghetti night-ism.’ _ thing?” Silvia snorted in shock that he even recalled the made up title she used in that conversation they had forever ago and let her head fall back against the cabinets with a nod while Wong looked confused for a moment before ignoring what was said completely.

“Well, we could order take-out? Go to the deli?” Stephen rattled off, gesturing to Wong to hear his say on what they should do for dinner.

“I have stuff I need to be doing, but I wouldn’t turn down a—”

“What do you _ mean _ you have stuff? We’ve been sitting here for an hour!” Stephen exclaimed as he stopped slouching in his chair to sit up straight without leaning against the back of the chair.

“I was taking a break from alphabetizing some books to bring back to Kamar-Taj!”

“You could have _ told me _ this! I wouldn’t have asked you to start throwing cereal into my mouth—”

Silvia rolled her eyes and tuned out their mini-fight when her phone _ finally _ vibrated a few times.

She was quick to pull it out and unlock it by swiping on the text notification to be taken to her and Peter’s conversation.

** _Why do you have so many cowboy related memes??_ **

** _And sorry for the late reply, I just got done running some errands for my trip I have coming up and May’s still at work. Prachya Thai??_ **

Silvia bit her lip gently as she reread his text a few times to make it seem like she was mulling it over before she replied with an affirmative, happily sliding off of the counter top.

She glanced up to see that Stephen was standing up and playfully shooing Wong back into the hall so he could finally get to the library.

“Did you and your _ work wife _ make up?” Silvia teased as she moved a bit closer to the dining table to grab a small handful of Frosted Mini Wheats as Wong let out a loud laugh down the hall while Stephen groaned.

“Have you decided on what we should get or not, Silv?”

Silvia held back her laughter as she chewed some of the cereal, her hand that held her phone hovering over her mouth. “I was actually gonna go to Prachya Thai with Peter.”

Stephen tilted his head in confusion before nodding and clicking his tongue in understanding, his hands diving into his pockets.

“He finally texted back?”

Silvia gave an exaggerated smile with a thumbs up after she emptied the rest of the cereal from her hand into her mouth. Stephen pretended to act annoyed and threw his head back with a sigh.

“_Fine_, but you better bring me back some dumplings and a Thai Tea,” Stephen bargained. Silvia playfully rolled her eyes just as her phone went off in her hand again.

“Deal,” Silvia muttered carefully not to let all of the cereal spill out of her mouth as Stephen laughed, gently kicking the dining chair he was closest to in.

“I’ve told you, chew _ then _ respond. You have a date! Now go!”

Silvia threw another hand sign up, not particularly wanting to butt in and exclaim that it _ wasn’t _a date, as much as she wanted it to be.

Maybe one day that’d happen too. But, she’ll happily leave it in the back of her mind as she got in a cute looking outfit before saying a proper goodbye and apology to Bats before she grabbed her bag and ventured out into the humid June afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you afraid of Geese?”

Silvia all but choked on her water, her napkin thankfully catching the water that dribbled out with her laughter, swallowing slowly before taking a deep breath as Peter tried to hide his laughter. 

“That’s.. That’s _ such _ a question, Peter.”

“It’s a _ valid _ question.” Peter pointed at Silvia with his chopsticks as he kept shaking with chuckles. Silvia huffed out another giggle before taking her damp napkin and wiping her mouth.

“You’re right, you’re right. I’ve never actually encountered a goose properly to know.”

Peter pursed his lips and went back to picking at his dish he ordered. “That’s lame.”

Silvia rolled her eyes with a smile that was _ genuinely _starting to hurt her cheeks. She missed this. The casual interaction with stupid, random questions.

She missed Peter, she figured.

“Only you would say it’s lame that I’ve never encountered a goose, you know that?”

Peter smiled smugly as he glanced up from his food, throwing a wink across the table at Silvia.

“Damn right I am.”

Silvia had to fight back another laughing fit along with her impending blush as a waiter came by with more water for Silvia and to take some of the empty plates of food the two of them had split.

After Peter and Silvia said a quick thank you to the waiter, it was quiet between the two as they continued to eat in comfortable silence. It felt like they’d fallen back into a routine. A good routine. Ever since the Blip, things have been constantly moving and shifting. Neither of them enjoyed it. Especially after getting snapped back into existence.

“So, uh...” Peter started just after he swallowed some larb, “how’s everything been since the whole..” 

“Thing?” Silvia finished quickly as she let a hand cover her mouth so she could chew her food in peace. She was quick to finish and swallow, clearing her throat as she placed her chopsticks down. “Back at the Sanctum everything’s pretty chill.”

Peter rose a brow and sat up in his seat. “You and I both know what I mean, Silv.”

Silvia let out a sigh as she slouched in her chair slightly to be dramatic before sitting up a bit.

“I’ve been thinking lately—”

Peter let out a playful tsking noise, shaking his head already as he waved his chopsticks around.

Silvia was quick to swiftly kick his shin from under the table.

“_Anyways_,” She started again, sitting up almost formally at the table they were seated at, “I’ve been thinking about my childhood and stuff lately.”

Peter had shoved a bit more food in his face as he nodded and hummed for her to continue.

“Like..” Silvia let out a loud huff before sighing and rubbing her face with her hands. Was it always this hard to figure out emotions?

“I’ve been missing her a lot more lately? Even though she’s been gone for literal _ years_. It’s like the Blip woke up this stupid thing in my brain and was all _ ‘hey, you should wake up so you can fuck up Silvia’s emotions!’ _ y’know?”

Peter nodded understandingly this time as he swallowed and placed his chopsticks down.

“I totally get that, Silv. Have you tried talking it out with your Dad yet?”

Silvia automatically shook her head, reaching for her water once more. “He’s got so many things going on right now in his head that I don’t think he’d make time to hear me out.”

“Silv, you and I both know that’s _ bull_.”

Silvia was quick to take a sip and place the glass back down, thankful the waiter came by now since her water was colder than before.

“Yeah, but..”

“You just don’t want to go to him yet?” Peter questioned softly, holding his hand out for hers across the table top. Silvia let out a soft sigh.

“It’s not really that, it’s just I have _ no _clue how to word it without getting mad at myself for not articulating my emotions properly.” Silvia was quick to place her hand in Peter’s trying to ignore the way her heart clenched in her chest slightly. “I think I’m mad that I just can’t remember her properly.”

Peter’s thumb ran over her knuckles as he paid attention to what she was saying, completely understanding.

“Sometimes that happens, Silv. I’m sorry.”

Silvia shrugged as she felt her eyes sting a bit, shutting them tightly before taking in a slow breath. “It’s fine. I wish I could just chuck myself back in time or something and meet her again, you know?”

Peter stopped rubbing her knuckles in an instance, and his face looked like he got an idea.

“I think I know a way to fix that,” he said excitedly, his hand quickly slipping from Silvia’s to go to his backpack he brought with him, digging around before he placed what looked to be a red and white glove that had matte black accents along with a matte black button in the middle of the palm.

“Peter, is that—”

“Okay before you say _ anything_, I didn’t steal it. Cassie gave it to me.”

“Cassie?” Silvia questioned slowly, tilting her head as she slowly reached for the glove, inspecting it a bit closer.

“Lang? Scott’s daughter? She and I talked when she visited the compound the other week with Scott and she said that she grabbed the glove for me to mess around with.”

Silvia rose a brow as she turned it over to inspect the inside of the glove, running the pads of her fingers over the contrast of textures.

“Does.. Does it still have juice in it, or whatever?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. I’d ask Mr. Stark to look at it, but I don’t think...”

“Yeah, I don't think he'd wanna be near it,” Silvia said slowly sighing softly before she placed it back on the table. “Maybe I could play around with it back at mine and see if it works or something?”

Peter let out a hum in thought as Silvia looked up at him. 

“Silv, I don’t know, it could be unstable..” Peter started before trailing off as he looked at Silvia who seemed to now be giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Okay, that’s not fair, you’re giving me the eyes right now.”

“Am not!”

“Yes, you are. You’re giving me puppy dog eyes and I really don’t want it to work because I don’t want you to get trapped indefinitely,” Peter said firmly. “I can’t lose you too, Silvia.”

Silvia stopped with the eyes and reached out for Peter’s hands again. Once his hands were in hers, she started to speak. 

“Pete, you’re talking to a _ wizard’s _ daughter, I’m more than sure my Dad could find a way to undo anything if it shoots me back to a time where dinosaurs exist.”

Peter scanned Silvia’s face to be sure she wasn’t joking around before letting out a sigh.

“If you’re _ actually _ going to do this, text me before you do it. Text me during the _ whole _ process if you can—”

“Peter,” Silvia started firmly before he could start off to ramble. Peter sighed and tightened his grip on Silvia’s hands.

“Just promise me, please?”

Silvia smiled small before making a show of taking a breath and sighing. “I promise to you, Peter Parker, that I, Silvia Strange, will text you before and if not during, after I time travel with the wicked cool glove that Tony Stark made to bring us all back from the Blip.”

Peter tried not to crack a smile as he pulled one of his hands from hers, holding out his pinky.

Silvia huffed and used the free hand she had suddenly and locked her pinky with his.

“If you break this pinky promise, I get to break your pinky off.”

“Good riddance, I say,” Silvia quipped just as she tried to playfully tug her pinky away from Peter’s as he tightened his grip.

The two of them shared a laugh just as another waitress came by with a plate of sticky rice pudding.

“Oh uh,” Silvia said kindly just before the waitress left them, “we didn’t order that.”

“No worries, it’s on the house for your date,” she replied casually before winking over at Peter, both of them blushing a bright red just after the waitress left.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’re you watchin’?” Stephen questioned as he dramatically landed on the couch right next to Silvia, looking at the TV that was in the room they deemed the den.

Silvia groaned loudly, barely moving as Bats laid on her chest comfortably.

“Uh, Stranger Things,” Silvia replied, her hand still rubbing up and down Bats back. “Why?”

Stephen shrugged, shifting a bit to actually sit like a human being before actually fixating on the screen. “We haven’t started anything new in a while, I miss it.”

“Well, the next season of Stranger Things is set to come out July 4th, we can throw a watch party then?” Silvia suggested, letting out a grunt as she started to pick Bats up off of her so she could actually sit up next to her father.

“Isn’t Stark throwing a bash or something that day?”

“I dunno. You usually keep track of Avengers related media,” Silvia joked, smiling fondly at her father just as the next scene of the show illuminated their faces. 

Stephen laughed and nodded slowly. “That _is_ true.”

The silence was comfortable. As it usually was. 

When Silvia got home with Stephen’s food he asked her to get, she went straight to her room afterwards—as she always did—and didn’t come out for a while. It was normal for her, to “recharge” and all since she was out in public interacting with _ people_, of all things.

She played around with the glove, send Peter some texts to ask for some simple instructions if he had any. She was then told she had to wait until tomorrow to figure out how to _ properly _ use it since Cassie had to text him back.

Silvia had to kill time _ somehow_.

“Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah, Silv?” Stephen questioned back in the same tone, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“How have you been feeling since we’ve come back?” Silvia started slowly, Bats making his head rest on Silvia’s thigh. Stephen seemed to tense up considerably at the question, Silvia noted as she turned her head away from her father to face the TV screen.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want—”

“No, no it’s fine,” Stephen said quickly, taking a breath. “I’ve been.. Okay, I guess. How have you been holding up?”

Silvia let out a quiet laugh before she looked down in her lap to play with her mother’s ring on her right hand, spinning it around.

“It’s a work in progress.”

“You’ve been thinking about her a lot more lately, haven’t you?” Stephen inferred immediately, his head turned to look at his daughter now. Silvia let out a soft, yet shaky sigh.

“Yeah. A bit.”

“C’mere,” Stephen demanded quietly, his arm closest to Silvia already lifted up as she scooted closer to shove herself into his warm side. Silvia was keeping it together until Stephen wrapped his arms around her and she started to let the tears flow.

“I have too, y’know.” Stephen’s hand was running up and down Silvia’s back as his cheek pressed against her head. “It’s like the Blip woke something up that just made it hurt more.”

Silvia sniffled before her hands gripped onto the fabric of Stephen’s shirt.

“Same here,” she mumbled, sniffling as she took some calming breaths to try and get her eyes to stop stinging with tears.

Stephen sighed softly and lifted his head up to press a kiss to Silvia’s forehead.

They stayed like that as the rest of the episodes of Stranger Things played, occasionally Stephen cracking a joke at certain bits to make Silvia laugh and try to lift up her mood.

She’ll give him credit where it’s due, since it worked.

It was the middle of the second to last episode when Silvia finally spoke up, her head completely in her father’s lap as Bats laid on her stomach again.

“Have you ever thought of using the time stone to see her again?”

“Huh?” Stephen questioned distractedly, looking down at Silvia as his hand kept running through her hair.

“The time stone. Couldn’t you use it to see Mom or whatever?”

Stephen let out a laugh that sounded sadder than it was intended to be. “That’s not how the time stone works, Silv.”

“It isn’t?” 

“No, you can really only do time loops and look forward and backwards in time. You can’t travel with it,” Stephen explained casually, lifting up some of Silvia’s hair only to let it slowly go back down onto his lap. Silvia hummed and shifted a bit as she tried to roll her ankle to pop it.

“That’s lame.”

“Yeah, it really is, actually.”

“What if I figured out a way to travel back and see her?” Silvia questioned suddenly, lifting Bats ears with both of her hands. Stephen snorted and leaned back into the couch.

“I’d say that you don’t need to be time traveling. It’s far too dangerous, I’m astonished that the Avengers even managed to do it just to save us all.”

Silvia scrunched her face up slightly as she moved her hands so Bats eyes were covered by his ears. “It can’t be _ that _ dangerous, I’m not going to take any infinity stones or anything unlike _some people_.”

“Silvia,” Stephen said warningly as he usually did with topics that he didn’t want to get into with her.

“Dad,” Silvia teased in the same tone before huffing and carefully sitting up. “I could go to the compound and talk to Bruce about it! I could find the precautions and make it _ safe_—”

“Silvia Renee.” Silvia tensed up the second that voice came out. He wasn’t happy about it. 

“You are _ not _ time traveling, that is _ final_.”

“Not even to go and see my mother one last time?” Silvia spat out suddenly, turning to look at Stephen over her shoulder. They had the same stern, angered look on their faces.

“_No_. Silvia, you could get seriously injured if something were to go wrong—”

“What could _ possibly _ go wrong, Dad? Bruce knows how this whole time travel thing works! He helped Tony work out some of the kinks, he could _ easily _ make it safe for me!” Silvia didn’t realize her voice was raised at all until Bats started to whine and almost gracefully jump off of her lap to land on the floor and leave the den.

Stephen sighed harshly and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Silvia, you don’t know what you’re _ dealing _ with.”

“No, Dad, I think I _ do_. You’re just too much of a _ coward _ to actually figure it out and do it yourself,” Silvia said, not waiting for a reply from her father as she grabbed the throw blanket she took with her from her room before moving to stand up from the couch so she can leave the den and relocate somewhere to watch Netflix in peace.


End file.
